Cioking
Overview Cioking '''is a boss encountered in all installments of the Patapon series and is one of the strongest bosses. This creature is the upgraded form of Ciokina. In coloration, it sports crimson (red and black) instead of orange and a carapace studded with spikes and old weapons; Cioking is faster and stronger than Ciokina. He is a very aggressive boss, you may require fast Fever/Hero Mode attacks, coupled with stews to bring him down. Fire weapons are useless against him, but Ice weapons deal devastating damage. But be careful, because when he is frozen, only his legs are frozen and he can still attack with his claws! Use your Hero as a Toripon and some Megapons would help. Cioking's attacks almost look similar to each other; pay '''very good attention to how he moves his claws to attack or your team will be cut into shreds! Missions Patapon *Claws of Guchoppa Ruins- Cioking is battled for the Earthquake JuJu . Patapon 2 *White-Hot Claw Cioking- Cioking is battled for the DonChaka party song. *Cioking Battle Egg- Cioking can be battled in the Patagate for masks and komupon. Patapon 3 *Volcano King of the Labyrinth- Cioking replaces Ciokina in the Labyrinth of Restraint. *(Multi) Desert Deth Squad- Cioking is found in this DLC quest. Attacks Claw Slash Cioking snaps his claws alternatively, then swipes at your Patapons. This attack does moderate-major damage. The PonPata song will hopefully save your Patapons from severe injuries. Even Hatapon is in danger of an instant kill with this attack. Sleepy Bubbles Snapping his claws simultaneously, Cioking spits out many bubbles, and can put your Patapons to sleep. This attack does minor damage. The DonDon, PonPata, or DonChaka songs will easily negate/prevent this attack for the most part. Cioking will usually follow this up with Claw Slash, Pincer Throw and sometimes Death Bubbles. Wind usually affects where the bubbles land. Throw Cioking looms over your army, claws waving menacingly. He then picks up a Patapon, and then throws it, killing it. In Patapon, this doesn't leave a cap for your benefit. The PonPata song will dodge this attack, but the DonDon song in Patapon 2 is faster, and more efficient. Death Bubbles In Patapon 2 and 3, Cioking will use this attack, heralded by him bobbing up and down. After a while, Cioking will spit out bubbles that will encase your Patapons, and pop them. The DonDon song can help avoid this attack. Remember to evade when he bobs up and down, it is very dangerous! Once trapped, nothing can be done to save or revive your Patapons. Hero and Uberhero will NOT respawn or revive if he falls prey to this attack. Wind usually affects where the bubbles land. If you use a Hero Tatepon, Dekapon, Kibapon or Robopon, then using Fever cancel is a must to save your Hero. Trivia *In Patapon 2, Cioking's Claw Slash is much faster making it harder to dodge. Sometimes dropping out of fever is only option to dodge it. *Cioking is very easy to stagger, because this is one of his main weaknesses, so, using ice and high stagger weapons shall easily defeat him, while keeping him in a continuous stagger-chain effect. Using a Moriusso army and a Hero with the Gurarandaa masks from Dokaknel in the Patagate are very effective (see video below). *Cioking is one of the hardest bosses due to the fact he is fast and has two instant-kill attacks. It also has high damage resistance. *"Death Bubbles" is his strongest attack, and can kill up to four Patapons at once. Many people suffer from this attack because it is usually used right after he has used Sleeping Bubbles on your army. Try to make use of the Party song. *In all the games, the main parts of Cioking's body (body, pincers and legs) are breakable, but that is very hard to do because barely any attacks can reach the back half of his body to break them. Mahopons can achieve this through their high-attack fireballs, chain lightning, and explosions. Also, Cannogabang's Hero Mode (any weapon) can crack Cioking's body because his Hero Mode is piercing. *Like Ciokina, Cioking has a scarred eye, signifying that they have experienced many wars and victories. *Cioking is possibly the "king" of all Crab Bosses, as in the name and description of the quests Volcano King of the Labyrinth and Cioking's Singeing Pincers, respectivelyVolcano King of the Labyrinth . *Cioking ignites Patapons too, because when he uses Claw Slash, some Patapons get burned. The reason for this is probably because they come from volcanoes. *As seen in the video, it is very easy to farm Cioking as they are weak to stagger. *One of the swords jammed into Cioking’s shell looks like the Divine Sword, except with a blue color. *When frozen, Cioking can only use Throw and Claw Slash. *In other versions of Patapon 2, after you defeat the level "Terrible Fang at Guguchoppa Ruins", the level will be named "White Hot Claw Ciokina Lv.X", instead of "White Hot Claw Cioking Lv.X". *In Patapon 3, when he dies, he will drop bubbles everywhere. These are purely decorative and don't do any damage or status effects to your Patapons. * Cioking and Ciokina are very resistant to damage until you crack their bodies, once you do so, all damage recieved by the broken parts will be normal damage, in patapon 3, every part broken gives you 75 Exp, for a total of 225 if you break the body, legs, and claws. Videos Category:Bosses Category:All-Game Boss Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 1 Enemies Category:Patapon 2 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 DLC